fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrold Myzkátia
"How dare thee end me for this. I persumed it proven I do repent him." - Harrold 'Harrold Myzkátia '(ca. October 1591 - January 9 1639) was a nobleman and one of the Senators of The Albanian Senate under Emperor Pjotr II. He had been a senator since 1618. In May of 1631 he began to plot against the ruler and develop a plan to assasinate him. The plan would ultimately be carried oon December 30 1639 when he was one of the three to drive a spear throw Pjotr II. Despite this, he was still hanged for treason on January 9 1639. Early Life Harrold Clausiossus of the House of Myzkatiá was born in Tiran, Albania in October 1591. His family was of mild nobility. His father, nobleman Clausiossus was on good terms with Emperor Pjotr I. He came to know the Emperor's only son Prince Pjotr around 1615 and they became good freinds. Together with his other freinds Anton and Claus he could always be found at the young prince's side. Harrold was aware of Pjotr's sadistic tendensies. When the Prince had raped and murdered a servant girl a few years earlier in 1612 the families of Claus and Harrold covered it up. The intelligent Harrold was promoted to Senator in July 1618. Joining him were Anton and Claus. After the fall of Pjotr I they would stay in their position. Controlled by a Freind On March 11 1619 Prince Pjotr was crowned Emperor of Albania. A horrific reign of terror would begin which would last nineteen years. Harrold was kept in the Senate throw all these years however, and the Emperor thought he was one of the only men in his court he could trust. During the first few years of his reign, Harrold, Anton and Claus participated in Pjotr II's perversities willingly. These perversities would include: the hosting of orgies and killing the women afterwards, executions and the imprisoment of the Emperor's first wife Alena of Poland . Harrold was one of the persons present while the Emperor's first infant daughter Krissa was drowned in a vat of wine. It is known that Anton poisoned Alena of Poland's parents in 1623. Harrold also oversaw this. In November 1625 the Emperor had Claus executed. This awoke rebellion in Harrold. In May of 1631 it was decieded by a secret group that the Emperor should die. Harrold, Anton, female senator Liana Von Klaum and advisor Timmian Lihaum and General Ottis The assasination and execution On December 25 1639 the massacre at "The Red Day" caused by Emperor Pjotr II when ten senate members and his own daughter and second child also named Krissa were murdered - was the final draw for the six to take action. Overtaken by guilt, the Emperor cried all night. Lania Von Klaum and Timmian Lihaum convinced him to go to the St. Markos Cathedral in the Far East to pray. Anton, Harrold and the general were informed first and armed with spears they travelled there. At the St. Markos Cathedral, Harrold, Anton and the General praid. They then hid in the Chapel against a pilar to wait for their victim to arrive. Softly praying they moved in on the weakend Pjotr II. They stabbed him throw the heart and ribs. Harrold stabbed him throw the left rib. General Ottis delivered the final blows. The Monks sent them away. After having praid the three men returned to Tirana, the task which they believed was given to them by God was done. However, at return Harrold and Anton were arrested for treason. The men were charged with collobaration. When Harrold and Anton expressed remorse for their previous deeds but the Court pleaded: "A good deed thee has indeed done, thee has rid Albania of it's Demon who now thanks to thee burns in Hell. However, the many years has thee spend in loyalty of him and nothing thee has done before to destroy his evil gives Us the right to punish thee in Jesus' name. Hanged will thee be for treason: Lord Anton and Lord Harrold." On January 6 1639 Anton and Harrold were both hanged. Harrold's last words were: "How dare thee end me for this. I persumed it proven I do repent him." The Albanian folk celebrated their deaths anyway. But on request of General Ottis the two recieved a proper and respectful Catholic burial. They were buried in a tomb of nobility. Category:Fictional Historical Figures